The Cupboard Under the Stairs
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Ben and Vanya read a book in an abandoned part of the house. (Pre-Tvseries)


Ben and Vanya sat in one of the spare bedrooms, her violin case resting on the floor while the both of them took up space on the small bed. They sat shoulder to shoulder, a huge novel that had recently come to the United States in between their laps. Vanya read with intense focus while Ben silently allowed himself to fall adrift into the imaginary world of fantasy and witchcraft. When Ben finally reached the end of the last paragraph on their shared page, he didn't say a word for Vanya to turn to the next chapter. Instead, he allowed himself to take a break while Vanya rapidly re-read some passages that were of note to her.

Vanya was a quiet sort of person who usually spoke when spoken to. It was a personality trait, Ben noticed, which allowed others to take advantage of her supposed normality and helplessness. Everyone was guilty of ignoring or pretending Vanya didn't exist. Even Ben, who was usually so amiable with her did not plead for innocence. While he was never outwardly responsible for Vanya's exclusion he sure as hell did nothing but enable the abusive behavior.

Perhaps it was guilt that had him seeking her out every so often to show that…that..._what exactly_? That he still wanted to consider her as one of her most trusted confidants? That he wasn't as terrible as the rest of their siblings?

Empathetic he may be, but those weren't the true feelings Ben had.

If he were being honest, he felt guilty. It wasn't the type of guilt that came after allowing a criminal to escape by accident. It wasn't the guilt that came after their father scolded them for a mission failure. No, this type of guilt came from within without prompting. It was like a parasite or bacteria eating at his insides. Every time he saw Vanya, Ben felt the insides of his throat become tight, the monster inside his body trying to escape its flesh prison.

Like anyone else who experienced pain, Ben tried to find ways to alleviate his guilt. Sometimes, he would fix her a cup of tea when she looked particularly sad. Other times, he would compliment her whenever she practiced in his room. Every time he did so, a small part of him wanted to brush his fingers across her dusty pink cheeks, obviously blushing from his praise.

But, most of all, he absolutely loved reading with her.

Back when Five was still around, the three of them would gather somewhere and read separately with their own books. (In Five's case, he worked on calculations for his spatial jumping on whatever pieces of paper or flat surface he could find). Later on, both Five and him would crowd around Vanya and read with a shared book on her lap. Both Vanya and Five would finish reading in a matter of seconds (courtesy of Vanya's quick sight reading from practice with violin and Five being quicker at everything) while waiting for Ben to finish.

He once told them to turn the pages if he lagged too far behind. A part of him felt a little indignant and anxious that those two were faster readers than him. It wasn't his fault that he loved slowly digesting the words like he was enjoying fine wine. However, he didn't expect that the both of them would staunchly reject his offer.

Vanya assured him that he was no trouble. Five merely shrugged off the situation. Ben was grateful.

So, it happened one day, several years after Five's disappearance that he and Vanya were reading in one of the abandoned bedrooms. Hunched over their shared book, Ben was at peace. The horror within was quiet, Vanya had welcome him to reading a book and all was well.

"Hey, Ben?"

Ben looked up from the midst of their shared novel to spot Vanya peering up at him. They were still young teens going through the throes of puberty, but Vanya was always one of the shortest in the academy. It was a recent development, but Ben had finally surpassed her in height.

"Yeah, Vanya?" Ben made sure to look her in the eyes as he put the heavy novel that they had borrowed (read: Klaus had stolen) from the city's library. "Too slow for you?"

Vanya's face flushed as she apologized for making it seem like she was complaining about his reading speed. "N-no, that's not what I meant!" Her curtain of hair fell in front of her face, a tactic that was born out of shyness and had been nearly broken when Five was still around. "It's just…"

Ben nodded patiently.

Vanya wasn't the most verbal of his siblings, but whenever she spoke, he had no choice but to listen. It was the least he could do for her.

"I was—" She heaved a long breath that caused Ben to place a comforting hand on her right shoulder. At first, she stiffened under his touch, but eventually, she relaxed. It wasn't a melting sort of reaction, but it was positive continued contact. "—thinking about Five. Do you think that he would have liked the series?"

Ben cast a quick glance at the book. It was the last of the _Harry Potter_ series. Back in 2002, none of the children knew about the burgeoning love for _Harry Potter_ until the first move debuted in the United States. Ever since then, Vanya and him quickly adopted the series as one of their top favorites.

In many ways, Ben looked up to the titular character.

"The movies or—" Vanya shut him up with a glare that had him chuckle softly to himself. "Fine, the books…I would think that he would have appreciated Harry's sarcasm and quick wit."

Vanya nodded, lost in thought as she mulled over his words. "When he comes back we should totally hook him up on the series."

Ben noted the 'when' and gave Vanya a small smile. "Of course, Vanya."

He paused before his grin grew wider. He thought for a moment longer before saying, "I bet he would like the fact that Harry looks like him."

Vanya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. He would definitely enjoy the quick wit and sarcasm more."


End file.
